Arabesque
by Gold Crocodile
Summary: UA. "Moi je voulais juste écrire un drabble... Et c'est encore parti en coui-... cacahuète."


**Titre :** **Arabesque**

 **Auteur :** **Corporal Queen  
**

 **Disclaimer :** **tout à Takei-sama, sauf les idées chelou**

 **Rating :** **M**

 **Note :** **Next Fight et Lost Heroes ne sont en aucun cas abandonnées. Je ne sais juste pas quand arriveront les prochains chapitres car je n'ai plus tellement envie de venir ici. Cette nouvelle fic est un « test », pour voir si l'envie revient (et les lecteurs avec, tant qu'à faire). Il y aura trois chapitres au total, tous déjà prêts, que je posterai rapidement.**

 **Idée bizarre venue grâce à (à cause de ?) Rain. Elle m'avait donné dix thèmes (dont certains ont déjà été postés dans Let's play). Le neuvième était « arabesque » et a donné lieu à… ceci. Sorte d'UA centré sur la bande de Hao (essentiellement les Hanagumi et Hao lui-même, en fait), un monde où les pouvoirs shamaniques de tous ces braves gens ne seraient pas éveillés, ou du moins à peine plus que ceux de Manta. Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer que le thème « arabesque » est encore respecté, mais en fait je m'en fous, je le garde comme titre, puisque ça reste là-dessus que j'ai extrapolé, tant pis si je suis partie très (trop ?) loin.**

 **Bref. Bonne lecture.**

 **Theme :** **I hate everything about you - Three Days Grace**

* * *

 **A qui la faute ?**

 _You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?_

* * *

Les crins de la brosse à récurer lui blessaient les doigts, la piquant lorsqu'ils se glissaient fourbement sous ses ongles, mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. Tant que ses mains ne seraient pas impeccables, elle ne pourrait pas s'écarter de ce lavabo, peu importe si elle y passait la nuit. Le sang avait eu le temps de sécher par endroits, collant à son épiderme aussi solidement qu'à son âme, comme pour lui rappeler à quel point tout ce qu'elle faisait était vain, lui marteler qu'elle pourrait y déverser tout le savon qu'il lui plairait, qu'elle pouvait s'arracher la peau à force de frotter sans que cela ne disparaisse pour de bon.

— Mathilda, appela une petite voix dans son dos. Mathilda.

Les dents serrées, elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais impossible de nier que son cœur avait tressauté dans sa poitrine dès qu'elle avait entendu. Cette voix, c'était son glas personnel, celui qu'elle redoutait chaque jour de son existence, car jamais elle ne s'élevait sans raison. Le moindre mot devenait sentencieux lorsqu'il sortait de cette bouche. Aussi lui fallut-il tout son courage pour ne serait-ce qu'oser se retourner, la petite brosse serrée si fort au creux de sa paume qu'elle ne doutait pas d'en garder la marque jusqu'au lendemain matin. Face à elle, la petite blondinette, qui lui arrivait à peine à la poitrine, la fixait avec une moue pleine de contrariété. Incapable de déglutir tant sa gorge s'était asséchée, Mathilda croassa un « oui ? » pitoyable.

— Marion est fatiguée.

La rousse eut la sensation qu'on lui avait lâché un poids dans l'estomac. Son cerveau mit un temps fou à analyser ce qu'elle entendait. « C'est tout ? » songeait-elle. « _C'est tout ?_ » Mary s'exprimait rarement à voix haute pour si peu. Elle se contentait d'ordinaire d'attendre dans son coin avec le regard vide, patientant jusqu'à ce que sa chère grande sœur comprenne d'elle-même de quoi elle avait besoin. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le lui faire remarquer, tant la situation lui paraissait absurde, elle se rattrapa au dernier moment et s'en mordit la langue de colère.

De la colère contre elle-même.

Sans plus perdre de temps, elle reposa sa brosse, s'avança vers l'enfant et la serra contre elle. Caressant ses cheveux collants - qu'elle résolut de laver dès demain, et tant pis si le bain générait une crise de nerfs -, Mathilda murmura à son oreille :

— Excuse-moi. Je t'emmène au lit tout de suite.

Tenant parole, elle souleva la petite de terre et l'emporta dans ses bras. Elle était si légère qu'elle aurait pu l'emmener ainsi jusqu'au bout du monde. Pour l'heure, elle s'estimait assez heureuse qu'elle ne voie pas ses yeux embués de larmes. Contenant tant bien que mal le tremblement de ses mains, elle quitta la pièce et, instinctivement, resserra sa prise sur la fillette, protectrice. La salle de bains était leur havre de paix. _Il_ ne venait jamais les y déranger, attendant toujours respectueusement son tour. Mais en dehors, c'était une autre histoire. Elle n'était pas à l'abri de le croiser, de le voir, de l'entendre. Elle ne voulait pas presser le pas pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir vulnérable. Hors de question qu'elle devienne la proie fuyant devant le prédateur.

Poursuivant son chemin à travers l'unique couloir de l'appartement, Mathilda dut inévitablement passer devant le salon. Elle s'efforça de ne pas regarder, de ne pas guetter comme un animal apeuré. Elle marcherait droit devant, jusqu'à leur chambre, tout au fond, sans heurt. Aussi naturellement que possible. Et il n'arriverait rien. Si elle ne croisait pas son regard, se leurrait-elle, il ne la remarquerait même pas. Pourtant, malgré elle, elle sentit sa tête tourner en sa direction, mécaniquement, comme hypnotisée. Il était là, assis - ou plutôt recroquevillé - dans son fauteuil, comme d'habitude. Il ne semblait pas la regarder spécifiquement, plutôt absorbé dans ses pensées. Son regard s'alluma tout de même en l'apercevant, et il la salua d'un sobre « Mathilda.», avec un hochement de tête, auquel elle répondit sur le même ton, avec la sensation de se liquéfier sur place :

— Hao.

Mais, quelque part, au-dessus de la peur, un autre sentiment avait fait son chemin. La haine. Et elle serra plus fort encore Marion, se répétant une fois de plus que ce n'était pas contre elle qu'elle devait diriger son ressentiment. Même dans les plus mauvais moments, même lorsqu'elle perdait tout espoir de voir sa sœur devenir un jour une enfant ordinaire, même lorsqu'elle passait une nuit entière à nettoyer le carrelage maculé de rouge. _Rien n'était de sa faute._ Mais, de temps en temps, il lui arrivait de douter, et de ne plus savoir où était réellement l'ennemi. Il lui arrivait de craindre tous ceux qui l'entouraient, de se dire que la seule chose à faire aurait été de fuir loin d'ici, sans rien emporter avec elle, pas même Marion. Fuir et ne jamais se retourner, fuir et oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vu, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Mais la lâcheté l'emportait toujours sur le reste.

Elle franchit enfin le pas de leur chambre, dont elle referma vivement la porte derrière elle. Il n'y avait pas de verrou, à son grand regret. Déposant Marion sur son matelas à même le sol, Mathilda s'assura que l'enfant s'allonge, se glisse sous sa couverture et ferme les yeux avant de gagner sa propre couchette. Elle était parfaitement consciente que Marion ne dormait pas et qu'il en serait ainsi pour encore plusieurs heures. Elle ne faisait que clore les paupières pour qu'on la laisse en paix, mais Mathilda s'apercevrait du changement de respiration lorsqu'elle serait réellement assoupie. C'était leur accord tacite et silencieux. « Ferme les yeux et je fermerai les miens pour que tu n'aies pas à jouer la maman. » Et, au fond, Mathilda lui en était profondément reconnaissante. Elle n'avait pas la force de la bercer toute la soirée et de lui raconter gentiment une histoire. Elle n'avait pas la force de remplacer Canna.

Alors elle se coucha, ferma les yeux à son tour et se mit à rêver tout éveillée, comme chaque soir depuis près d'un mois. Depuis que le troisième futon de leur chambre restait froid et vide. C'était encore facile de se souvenir. Les images n'avaient pas encore disparu de son esprit, n'avaient pas encore subi l'altération de l'oubli. Elle revoyait Canna assise en tailleur entre leurs matelas, Marion pelotonnée comme un chaton sur ses genoux. Mathilda revivait son étonnement, toujours intact, de voir leur insupportable grande sœur puant la cigarette et crachant par terre comme un porc se métamorphoser en maman modèle pour la plus jeune du groupe, toujours prête à se mettre en quatre pour ses protégées, sans jamais râler, sans jamais élever la voix, sans jamais menacer, alors même que la moindre parole qu'on lui adressait en dehors de ces moments-là valait au mieux un regard acide - et un genou brisé dans les mauvais jours.

Elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix emplir tout l'espace pour réciter un conte pour enfants idiot, juste pour endormir Marion, une voix éraillée de fumeuse, mais qui valait bien mieux que n'importe quelle autre au monde. Bien sûr, Canna restant Canna, les princesses étaient généralement, de son point de vue, des idiotes « infoutues de remuer leurs gros culs plein de cellulite pour trouver un job au lieu d'attendre qu'un mec ou un pouvoir magique leur change la vie », mais Mathilda préférait ce genre de souvenirs à de banales petites histoires de vie de famille aseptisées comme on voyait dans les publicités ou les sitcoms. Elle préférait se souvenir d'avoir dû expliquer à Marion, entre deux fous rires, ce qu'était la cellulite, plutôt que d'entendre des morales de fables du type « mentir n'apporte que des ennuis ». Qui pouvait être assez stupide pour ne jamais mentir ? Canna avait toujours menti pour leur bien. Elle mentait quand Mathilda lui demandait si elle était assez jolie pour se trouver un petit copain malgré ses horribles taches de rousseur envahissantes et ses cicatrices d'acné. Elle mentait quand elle disait qu'un jour, pour l'anniversaire de l'une ou l'autre, elles iraient toutes les trois dans un parc d'attractions et mangeraient des barbes à papa plus grosses que leurs têtes. Elle mentait encore plus lorsqu'elle affirmait que tout ce qu'ils faisaient ici avait un sens, et c'est précisément le jour où elle avait laissé échapper la vérité après trois ou quatre bières - « infectes et même pas allemandes », pour la citer - que les ennuis avaient commencé pour elle.

Les ennuis avaient commencé parce qu'elle avait été honnête, parce qu'elle avait laissé échapper le fond de sa pensée. Tout allait bien, c'était une soirée comme une autre, et la sentence lui était tombée sur l'échine comme la foudre divine sur un arbre frêle. Une soirée à laquelle Mathilda n'était pas invitée, car trop jeune pour « s'amuser » de la même manière que le reste du groupe. Alors, en bonne adolescente rebelle qu'elle incarnait à merveille, elle s'était contentée d'espionner les volutes de fumée par la porte entrouverte, à humer de loin l'odeur enivrante de l'alcool tout en surveillant Marion du coin de l'œil, occupée à gribouiller avec des pastels. Elles n'étaient pas que deux dans la pièce à ce moment-là : Hao lui-même leur tenait compagnie, assis devant la fenêtre à regarder le ciel. S'il laissait ses troupes s'amuser de temps à autre, cela ne semblait pas lui plaire au point de participer. Mathilda se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait pensé à ce moment-là. De la façon dont elle avait perçu sa présence, à la fois illogique et rationnelle. Le chef n'aurait-il pas dû se trouver avec ses ouailles ? À moins qu'il ne soit _trop jeune_ , lui aussi ? Elle avait dû se retenir de pouffer de rire à cette idée. Cela aussi, cela lui échappait. Comment un ado de son âge pouvait se placer si loin au-dessus d'eux, c'était un mystère de plus. Mais, à l'époque, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle n'était pas là pour lui. Et, à ce moment-là, elle s'en souviendrait toujours, il s'était _retourné_ , pour la _fixer_ , _elle_. Comme s'il avait tout deviné, tout compris, tout vu, en un éclair, comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, et leur échange muet avait été rompu par un éclat de voix plus bruyant que les autres, venu des fêtards au salon.

« Tu peux pas dire ça, bordel, Canna ! »

C'était Zanching, et Mathilda avait frémi. Elle ne l'appréciait pas. Et elle n'appréciait pas de le voir crier sur sa sœur avec de la colère qui ne semblait pas venir uniquement d'un trop-plein de bière. Et, une fois de plus, Canna étant Canna, cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as, mon gros ? T'as peur de le dire, peur d'être d'accord avec moi ? T'as peut-être même peur de le _penser_ , carrément ? »

« Ferme-la, tu veux ? » avait renchéri Blocken.

Mais si Canna avait su se taire, tout aurait été bien différent.

« C'est pas grave, je peux le dire pour vous tous ! Eh, écoutez bien, les nazes : tout ça, c'est des CONNERIES. Vous entendez ? Vous voulez que je le gueule plus fort ? DES CONNERIES, CONNERIES, CONNER- »

Un bruit de verre brisé l'avait interrompue à ce moment-là, et l'angle de vue de Mathilda ne lui permettait pas d'en voir assez pour comprendre. Elle avait lancé un regard mi-inquiet mi-suppliant à Hao, qui n'avait pas fait mine de bouger. Marion, en position fœtale, avait lâché ses pastels pour se tenir la tête, signe annonciateur d'une crise. Et Mathilda était restée là, figée, les genoux tremblants, incapable de prendre une décision. L'agitation se poursuivait au salon, mais c'était un tel embrouillamini de voix différentes qu'on ne parvenait plus à suivre. Finalement, Canna était revenue dans la chambre en ouvrant la porte à toute volée. Sa tempe droite ensanglantée affichait la marque d'un coup porté avec quelque chose de tranchant, et Mathilda avait compris avec un temps de retard comment s'était cassée la bouteille dont elle avait entendu le fracas.

« On se casse ! » avait-elle aboyé. « Ramassez vos affaires ! »

Un mélange confus de sentiments embrouillait la rousse à cet instant. La peur. L'incompréhension. La colère, également, la colère de faire face à une grande sœur trop « occupée » sans doute pour s'apercevoir que Marion se balançait d'avant en arrière comme une grenade sur le point d'exploser, et que la dernière chose à faire dans cette situation était de lui crier dessus. Mais avant qu'une des trois filles ait pu prononcer un mot, Hao était intervenu, sans même se donner la peine de les regarder :

« Personne n'ira nulle part, Canna. »

En dépit des circonstances, il avait conservé une sérénité impeccable, et c'est probablement ce qui avait fait pencher la balance. À cet instant fatidique - cet instant qui, en y repensant, avait probablement été la charnière qui aurait pu tout changer en fonction de ce que chacun allait décider -, Mathilda s'était surprise à préférer le calme olympien de Hao à la fureur inhibée de Canna. Alors elle s'était levée, mais seulement pour prendre Marion dans ses bras et la bercer. Le regard haineux de Canna l'avait blessée profondément, mais c'était de bonne guerre.

« Tu ne peux pas penser qu'à toi », avait-elle soufflé, tremblante.

« Qu'à moi ? QU'À MOI ? Mais je fais que penser à vous, moi ! Rien qu'à vous, tout le temps ! Maintenant c'est fini, j'en ai ma claque ! »

Elle avait paru hésiter une dernière seconde, puis avait fait volte-face, disparu dans la semi-obscurité du couloir, trop vite pour qu'on puisse voir les larmes dans ses yeux, mais Mathilda les avait entendues dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas suffisant, pourtant. Marion avait davantage besoin d'elle, et elle s'était dit que ce n'était rien, que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi grave, que Canna reviendrait le lendemain, dessoûlée et désolée. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi ce que devait penser Hao, s'était-elle dit, puisqu'il ne levait pas le petit doigt. Forcément. Alors elle avait cessé de s'inquiéter. Mais Rakist avait un avis différent, semblait-il. Il s'était mis en travers du chemin de Canna ce soir-là, l'avait retenue une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne quitte l'appartement.

« Ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter, Canna. »

La situation s'était envenimée, à présent que Canna disposait d'une nouvelle cible pour sa colère. La pression, au lieu de redescendre, avait explosé.

« Et toi ? Tu crois tromper qui ? HEIN, QUI ? T'es sûrement le pire de tous ! C'est toi qui m'as amenée là, comme tu as ramené tous les autres paumés de cette bande ! C'est facile de ramasser tous les désespérés et de leur faire croire vos conneries, hein ?! »

Malgré elle, ces accusations avaient fait leur chemin dans la tête de Mathilda. Elle était parvenue à une autre idée, en même temps que sa grande sœur qui, elle, ne s'était pas privée de la formuler à voix haute :

« Peut-être même que le premier des paumés, c'est lui, hein ? Allez, vas-y, c'est quoi tes petits secrets, Rakist ? Il sort d'où, Hao, hein ? Raconte, tu crois pas que ça intéresse tout le monde ? C'est peut-être pas lui qu'il faut détester, finalement ! »

Mathilda avait tourné la tête vers l'intéressé si vite que sa nuque l'avait brûlée. Aucune réaction notable, mais depuis sa position devant la fenêtre, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Les rugissements de colère de Canna tandis que Rakist la faisait sortir, de force cette fois, étaient la dernière chose que Mathilda avait entendue venant de sa grande sœur. Un horrible silence s'était installé dès que l'ancien prêtre avait reverrouillé la porte d'entrée, et la fête s'était terminée ainsi. Hao était sorti sans un mot en éteignant la lumière derrière lui. Cette nuit-là, Mathilda avait dormi en serrant Marion contre elle, la peur au ventre. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain matin, elle était seule dans la couchette. Seule dans la chambre, d'ailleurs. Marion n'était plus là non plus.

— Pardon, lâcha soudain la petite à voix haute, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La Mathilda du présent sursauta sur son matelas. Elle avait laissé ses souvenirs l'emporter si loin que le retour à la réalité était brutal.

— Marion ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

— Pardon, répéta-t-elle.

Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix, chose aussi rarissime que de l'entendre parler. Mathilda se débattit une minute avec ses draps dans le noir avant de réussir à se lever et à retrouver Marion à tâtons.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça, chaton ? souffla-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Brusquement, l'enfant éclata en sanglots, submergée de sentiments qu'elle ne savait pas gérer.

— Pardon, pardon, pour grande sœur, pardon...

La gorge de Mathilda se serra aussi violemment que si on lui avait passé une corde autour du cou. C'était à la fois ce qu'elle espérait et ce qu'elle redoutait.

— Tu ne voulais pas faire ça, pas vrai ? s'enquit-elle, pleine d'espoir.

— Non ! Si... Marion ne sait pas, m-mais... Marion ne voulait pas que tu sois en colère, elle ne voulait pas que tu la détestes et, et... hoqueta-t-elle, plus loquace que jamais.

— Chut. Je ne te déteste pas, jamais, tu entends ? Jamais de la vie, Marion, je te le promets.

— Marion veut revoir Canna.

Mathilda dut inspirer profondément pour ne pas fondre en larmes à son tour. Elle ne savait plus à quel niveau de conscience se situait la petite fille, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il convenait de lui répondre.

— Je... Moi aussi, Marion. Mais ce n'est pas... ce n'est plus possible maintenant.

Ses méninges fonctionnaient à toute allure. Elle était pleinement consciente qu'il s'agissait d'un moment crucial, exactement comme lorsque Canna avait voulu les emmener avec elle ce soir-là. Oui, _exactement_ comme ce soir-là. Et cette fois, il fallait prendre la bonne décision. Lorsqu'elle avait refusé, la situation s'était empirée. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vu depuis, la question ne se posait plus. Ou, du moins, la réponse était évidente. Brutale, mais évidente.

— Marion. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on parte d'ici, toi et moi ? murmura Mathilda en retenant son souffle.

— ... Marion ne sait pas.

Serrant les dents pour camoufler sa déception, Mathilda rabattit la couverture sur le côté et la fit se lever. Ce n'était pas grave, elle ne pouvait pas lui en demander autant dans l'immédiat. Chaque chose en son temps. Elle avait formulé des remords, c'était un excellent début.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, moi je sais. Viens, habille-toi.

Marion obéit calmement, sans mot dire, comme à son habitude. Mathilda aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui se tramait sous son crâne, pour trouver les mots justes afin de tout arranger, mais ce n'était pas en son pouvoir. En silence, elle abandonna elle aussi son pyjama pour ses vêtements de ville, et se contenta de fourrer dans la poche intérieure de son blouson une enveloppe abîmée contenant les économies de Canna, mises de côté « en cas de besoin », celles que leur propriétaire n'avait pas pris le temps d'emporter cette fameuse nuit. Avec le recul, Mathilda se demandait ce que ça signifiait. Comptait-elle revenir, à la base ? Ou bien avait-elle préféré leur laisser l'argent, sachant qu'elles en auraient davantage besoin si elles devaient être séparées de leur aînée ? La seconde hypothèse avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Dans un sens, c'était comme si Canna quittait enfin cet endroit, pour de bon cette fois.

Mathilda ne savait plus quel crédit accorder aux esprits et au monde occulte, mais en quittant l'appartement en catimini quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'eut pas l'impression d'être seulement accompagnée de Marion. L'âme de Canna, ou son essence, ou n'importe quoi qui la constituait et la rendait unique, était à leurs côtés, d'une manière ou d'une autre.


End file.
